rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Glenn
Maxwell Benjamin Glenn is the main protagonist of Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story ''and the leader of the Plumbers' Helpers. Once an ordinary teenager, Max was given the Omnitrix by his mother Kelly Glenn, a Plumber, who asked him to help Gwen Tennyson protect rerumas (human-alien hybrids) living on Earth. Max then became the leader of the Plumbers' Helpers, a team of rerumas dedicated to protecting the Earth and aliens living on it. Unbeknownst to Max, he is actually a reruma, the biological son of Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, his identity hidden from him at birth to protect him from those who would seek to steal his undeveloped powers. Biography Background Nine months before Max's birth, the Old Ones attempted to invade the Milky Way Galaxy through an interdimensional rift known as the Twilight. Their followers across the galaxy rose up to destroy the Plumbers in preparation for the Old Ones' arrival, sparking the Twilight War. Anodite Plumber Gwen Tennyson, her cousin Ben, lover Kevin Levin, and allies Kelly Glenn and Rook Blonko joined forces with Plumbers across the galaxy to stand up to the threat. The Twilight War quickly proved a bloody and destructive conflict, seeing the annihilation of the majority of the galaxy's Plumbers. During one battle, Kevin - an Osmosian - used his abilities to absorb an attack from an Old One to protect Gwen. He then absorbed the entire entity into himself and, before losing his sanity, ordered Gwen to banish him from the universe in order to protect it from his power. Gwen reluctantly complied, and used her powers to send Kevin to an alternate dimension and seal him off from the universe. Subsequently, Gwen, Ben, Kelly, and Rook attacked the Twilight, and Ben used the sword Ascalon to seal it, at the cost of his own life. Early Life Months after Ben's death and Kevin's banishment, Gwen gave birth to her and Kevin's son, whom she named after Ben and their grandfather Max Tennyson. Shortly thereafter, Azmuth visited Gwen and warned her of Max's huge potential power as an Anodite-Osmosian reruma. In order to protect Max, Gwen reluctantly chose not to raise him as her own son. Kelly volunteered to raise him in Gwen's stead, and Max was renamed to Maxwell Benjamin Glenn. Max grew up completely unaware of his true heritage, believing Kelly to be his biological mother, and that his father died in the Twilight War. He continued to see Gwen often, regarding her as an honorary aunt. Max also came to idolize his namesake Ben Tennyson, and became fascinated with aliens in spite of the fact that he knew of very few due to the Homeworld movement driving most of them off of the planet. Events of ''Rerumas In 2035, Max, living an ordinary high school life in Bellwood, was suddenly informed by Kelly that she had been recalled to service with the Plumbers and would be leaving Earth. Max then came under Gwen's care. Before leaving, Kelly asked Max to assist Gwen in finding rerumas who had been abandoned on Earth in the wake of the Homeworld movement. Max reluctantly complied, and became the leader of the revived Plumbers' Helpers. To aid him in this task, Gwen gave Max the Omnitrix, telling him it was to help him see things from the rerumas' perspective. In reality, it was to help teach him the responsibility of immense power in preparation for the eventual development of his unpredictable reruma abilities. Max went on to recruit numerous rerumas into the Helpers. The first of them was Opticoid reruma Betty Augen, who had been hidden away by her adoptive parents after they learned of her true nature. Max befriended Betty and convinced her parents to allow her to stay with the Plumbers. Max also recruited his "cousin", Galvanic Mechamorph reruma Niko Yamamoto, in spite of his mother Julie Yamamoto's reservations. The last member Max recruited to the team was Lyssa, an Appoplexian reruma who had been enslaved by human vigilante Hunter Cain. Max was able to gain Lyssa's trust, after which she betrayed Cain and helped Max defeat him. At some point, Max also made enemies with an Ectonurite reruma named Zach Shiyurei, who saw Max as unfit to lead the rerumas due to being a human. After the Helpers defeated Zach, he returned and fought against them with his own team, consisting of Jake Shelley, Sitre, and Luna Long. Appearance Max Glenn is a fifteen-year-old boy with mid-length silver-white hair, light skin, and magenta eyes. He is usually seen wearing Ben Tennyson's iconic green jacket (which he received for his tenth birthday) and a black t-shirt with a white line down the middle, along with black pants and brown shoes. He also often wears a black beanie, which he later gave to Lyssa to help her conceal her ears in public. Powers and Abilities Max is a natural-born human reruma with Anodite and Osmosian heritage. During the Twilight War, Max's DNA was altered by the Twilight, making his powers unpredictable. For this reason, the Plumbers chose to hide his identity at all costs. Max has the power of pathifery, and his feelings are capable of influencing the reality around him; however, he is unaware of these powers. Max's Omnitrix Max's Omnitrix has a similar design to Ben's in 2010 (Ben 10: Alien Force), being smaller in size, and displaying aliens in the form of full-sized green holograms. Max's current playlist consists of ten aliens, and while he can switch directly between forms, there is still a limit to how long he can remain in alien form. Max's alien forms include: # Heatblast (Pyronite) # Wildmutt (Vulpimancer) # XLR8 (Kineceleran) # Cannonbolt (Arburian Pelarota) # Echo Echo (Sonorosian) # Big Chill (Necrofriggian) # Humungousaur (Vaxasaurian) # Chromastone (Crystalsapien) # Water Hazard (Orishan) # Feedback (Conductoid) Relationships Kelly Glenn Kelly, as Max's mother, is someone he's very close to. Kelly strives to be a friend to Max as much as she can and always get on his level, and as a result, Max feels as though he can confide in her. Even though she is off-world, the two remain in regular contact, and Kelly offers Max advice about his situations and struggles. Max considers Kelly to be not only his mother, but also one of his closest friends, and an important part of his life. He often worries about her, in spite of having confidence in her abilities. He is sometimes stretched thin by Kelly's whimsical personality, but has grown relatively used to it. Gwen Tennyson Gwen acts as something of a mentor figure to Max, and is the one he turns to when he needs help with his role as leader of the Plumbers' Helpers. Throughout his childhood, Max referred to Gwen as "Aunt Gwen," and always thought of her as family. Max looks up to Gwen, especially since she is the only surviving original member of Ben's team. Gwen often strives to fill Kelly's absent role on Earth for Max, and struggles internally with her desire to act as a mother figure to him, since she is his biological mother and was forced to give him away. For this reason, Gwen sometimes acts awkward or flustered around Max, especially in situations in which she has to play a parent-like role, such as making food for him. Betty Augen As the first member of Max's team, Betty is rather close to Max, and the two are good friends. They get along well due to their somewhat similar personalities, and Betty admires Max for being the first person to accept her alien heritage. Max likes Betty and wants to be close to her, but finds himself constantly feeling insecure around her, mainly because, as an "ordinary" human, he feels he cannot relate to or empathize with her, and has no right to be her friend. As they grow closer over the course of the series, Max comes to see Betty as a confidante, and they help each other through their shared problems. Betty also develops a crush on Max over time, and has trouble hiding it, but Max remains mostly in denial in spite of obvious clues. Lyssa In spite of her fiery personality, Lyssa is close to Max and considers him to be her one true friend in the world. Since Max was the one who rescued her from Hunter Cain, Lyssa sees Max as one of the only people she can trust, and as a result, she doesn't get angry with him as she does with virtually everything else. Max cares about Lyssa and is sympathetic to her even when the others aren't, and feels somewhat responsible for her, since she was the first reruma he ever found all on his own. Like Betty, Lyssa also has an obvious crush on Max, and due to her Appoplexian heritage has a great deal of trouble hiding it. She often goes to great lengths to receive affection and attention from Max. Niko Yamamoto Max and Niko have been friends since they were young, and consider one another to be cousins in spite of their lack of biological relation (though in reality, the two are second cousins, as their respective parents were cousins). Niko looks up to Max as something of an older brother figure, and wants to prove to him that he can be a hero. The two get along well and often play together, and Max is often impressed by Niko's capabilities, but is still reluctant to send him into battle alone. The two also share a variety of interests, including a love for the Sumo Slammer ''series, and enjoy playing video games together. Zach Shiyurei Zach and Max have polarizing personalities, and both despise the other. When Zach first joins the Helpers, Max resents him for his condescending, intellectual personality, and his dismissive attitude toward Max when compared to his apparent interest in the other rerumas on the team. Zach considers Max to be an idealistic, meek fool, and thinks he is not fit to be the leader of the Helpers. He also criticizes Max for being an ordinary human attempting to lead a team of rerumas. Julie Yamamoto Max has always thought of Julie as family, treating her as an "aunt" like Gwen. The two are on good terms, but rarely speak with one another. Gallery Maxchibi-0.png Maxarte.png Quotes Behind the Scenes In early versions of ''Rerumas, Max was named Kevin Drew (after Kevin Levin) and was the estranged son of Ben Tennyson, lacking any special powers or the Omnitrix. His name was soon changed to Max Drew, and he became the biological son of Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Prior to this, a character named Emily existed who was meant to be the daughter of Gwen and Kevin, and played a similar role to Max in that her identity was hidden from her to protect her from Kevin. In 2018, Max's name was finally changed to Max Glenn, and he was given the Omnitrix in order to make his combat abilities on par with other rerumas. Trivia * Max's surname, Glenn, comes from Dwayne Glenn McDuffie, who was the lead writer on Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. McDuffie passed away in 2011, and ''Rerumas ''is, in part, a tribute to the quality storytelling he brought to the ''Ben 10 ''series. Category:Characters Category:Plumbers' Helpers Category:Tennyson family Category:Levin family Category:Rerumas Category:Main Characters